fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pac-Man: Three Desires
Pac-Man: Three Desires is the 16th Pac-Man installment and the first to be published by Fantendo. The game was produced by Fritez Franchise to be a 2.5D platformer with a theme based around mostly Arabian culture. The game Story Gameplay Pac-Man: Three Desires is diverse from many of the Pac-Man games, it can be considered the first 2.5D platformer in the series. The player navigates as Pac-Man through various levels whom can preform typical actions such as running and jumping along with some more uniqe actions such as the Chomp attack. Pac-Man also has a uniqe health system where anything he eats is transported to the bottom screen compacted as a tiny ball. The bottom screen has 5 Cannons at the bottom and when Pac-Man is hit by an attack, he falls into the bottom screen and continues falling. As he falls, In order for Pac-Man to be sent back into the top-screen and resume his adventure he must fall into one of the five cannons. Once a cannon saves him, it becomes a Dark Cauldron. If Pac-Man is hit a second time after being saved by a cannon and falls into a Dark Cauldron, he loses a life. However, rather than Pac-Man randomly falling into either a Cannon or Cauldron randomly, the player can somewhat control where he falls by moving the spherical, compacted enemies that have been defeated with the stylist. As Pac-Man is falling he bounces off of these enemies but defeats them on contact, so the player shold place them wisely in a way that makes Pac-Man bounce off them and into a cannon and away from a Cauldron. Some defeated enemies on the bottom screen interact differently with Pac-Man when he bounces off of them, for example a Pooka will inflate and pop when Pac-Man bounces off of it while a Stopwatches will freeze him in the air for three seconds. There is also a variety of different Fruit '''scattered throughout the stage, specifically Cherries, Strawberries, Oranges, Bananas, Melons and Grapes. When one is eaten, it will be displayed on the bottom screen. Once any three fruit are collected, a '''Magic Fruit '''appears that falls into the bottom screen and whatever Cauldron it lands in gets turned back into a cannon. But if three of the same fruit are eaten in a row a mysterious tree will sprout on the bottom screen and release 5 Magic Fruits which is enough to transform all Cauldrons into Cannons. The '''Chomp Attack is the only form of attacking, it allows Pac-Man to preform a either a small chomp in place or can be combined with a direction to preform a lunging chomp. While airborne, the player can preform only one lunge chomp, unless they preform that lunge chomp and eat an enemy or item, then they can preform another one and another and so on until they lunge and dont eat anything. These chomps are called Chain Attacks '''and not only do they make Magic Fruit fall to the bottom screen once many enemies are chained but can also get Pac-Man to new heights. '''Pac-Dots '''also appear throughout levels and if enough are collected by the time the player gets the the end of the level, they unlock a maze based off of that level, but more about mazes can be seen below. '''Power Pellets '''also can be found occasionally and when eaten, allow Pac-Man to eat ghosts for a limited time. At the beginning of the level, Pac-Man will always obtain a '''Celestrial Key which he must take to the end of the level in order to enter a door. However, once Pac-Man goes through this door, the level doesn't end, instead it becomes night. This is known as Arabian Night Mode '''as the journey to the door was '''Arabian Day Mode. In Nightmare Mode, Pac-Man must backtrack to the beginning of the level under one gameplay changing condition. This condition is the fact that Pac-Man becomes the Moon and looks similar to his classic forme and travels on the night sky instead of the ground. This makes it so the game works like a Top-Down, Ledgend of Zelda esque game where Pac-Man can move in four directions and what were platforms in Arabian Day mode become walls. Before going into Arabian Night mode, Pac-Man can interact with objects and terrain while it's day to help him when it does become night. All objects that were collected such as Fruit and Pac-Dots also reappear in the night sky in the exact spots they were collected in, so they can be recollected. Enemies that weren't defeated reappear in the night sky as well and cannot be defeated as easily. The player should also move some platforms or blocks when it's day so then when it's night those don't become walls in the way. Maze Gameplay Galaga Gameplay Boss Levels Co-op Modes Adventure Mazes Pac Battle Pac Race Maze Creator Actions Characters Enemies Bosses *Funky & Spunky (minibosses) *Blinky *Pinky *Inky *Clyde *Sue *Orson & Tik-Man *The Ghost Gang (all at once) *Aseneus Worlds and Levels Each world is based on one musical pitch from the first do to the last in order. Door of Day The Door of time is a very basic level only containing one level that acts as a tourtorial. It's the center of the world hub. Raidiant Ruins Radiant Ruins in the first layer and it contains levels based on egyptian culture such as deserts and ruins. Medival Kingdom Medival Kingdom is the second layer and containd levels based on medival culture, mainly involving a castle. Fathom Sea Fathom Sea the third layer and contains levels based on sterotypical pirate culture and includes many ships and water masses. Sonic Express Sonic Express is the forth layer and contains levels based on western themes and contains canyons, railroads and trains. Last Hurrah Last Hurrah is the fith layer and contains levels based on the armmegeddon containing disasters such as hurricanes, floods and eruptions. Tick Tock Clock Tick Tock Clock is the sixth layer and contains levels based on steampunk culture and time such as clocks, machines and time bent levels. Door of Night Door of Dimension is the last world and can be acsessed by going through the Door of Time after all 6 magic orbs have been collected. It contains the boss battle agianst the final boss. Items Refrences to Other Games Trivia Gallery Pac-ManPMD.png|Pac-Man's artwork Cherry.png|A Cherry Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014 Category:Platforming Games